


A song for you.

by justleo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleo/pseuds/justleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus loves Alec and he sings a song to express his feelings.<br/>It might be quite corny, but Alec loves every part of it.<br/>*please read the notes below*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song for you.

**Author's Note:**

> 5Th story I write about this couple <3  
> I do not own this song, its original lyrics are in Spanish, I just translated it: (http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/calle13/ojoscolordesol.html)  
> The name of the song is "Ojos Color Sol" and the band is called "Calle 13" (it's very popular in Latin America, where I live {Argentina}).  
> Click here to watch the video and listen to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nr_tqkMsJs  
> I recommend you to listen to it while you're reading, even though you may not speak Spanish.  
> The rhythm is glorious.

Magnus and Alec were lying on the couch. Opened up for their comfort. 

Suddenly, the Warlock raised his head and rested it on his left arm, watching his boyfriend look at the empty space.

"What are you looking at? The roof? Is it as glorious as I am?"

Alec smiled, making a sweet noise. "No, nothing is. I'm just thinking... It's cloudy out there, I don't feel like leaving our apartment. At least until the sunrise."

"I'm sorry but _the sun has hidden and it didn't want to come up. It's seen you waking up and it was afraid of dying._ " Magnus said, naturally, but then transformed it into a melody slow song. Expecting his boyfriend to laugh at him, but Alec didn't. He just looked at the older one, and kept smiling. " _You just opened your eyes and the sunshine saved its brush, because you definitely paint the landscape better than it._ " Magnus saw something strange, Alec has never moved his lips, he was just smiling with his blue eyes. And Magnus saw it, so he kept singing: " _When your beauty dawns, any constellation turns insecure. It_ (Alec's beauty) _smells like mornings and it feeds me the whole week_."

Alec brushed. He glanced at Magnus' lips and had an enormous desire to kiss them. But the guy stopped him and continued, singing really lowly, Alec could hear him only because his ear was close to Magnus' mouth.

" _Your eyes make magic, they're wizards._ " Instantly, the Warlock raised his free hand and a sparkly blue bird flew through the room. " _You opened them and now mountains reflect lakes on it. The only absolute truth is that when you were born, fruits has risen from trees._ " 

"Are you writing a song for... me?" Alec finally spoke. 

"I love writing poetry, as you know, and since I've met lots of poets from the last centuries, I've had the priority of learn from them. Now, you mind if I keep singing you?"

"I couldn't think of anything better." As he said so, Alec pushed his own body closer, and rested his head on Magnus' naked chest. "Please, do not stop"

" _Sweet orange... As the sun was afraid of you, he hid behind a cloud_." And he pointed a finger at the clouds through the window. " _The sun is not longer needed, it's in recess. You already give me Vitamin D with your kisses."_

Magnus could feel Alec smiling on his chest. He placed his left hand on the hair of the brunette one and caress it, it was immensely soft. 

" _The moon goes out for a walk following your pupils. The night originally shines after you watch it. No one longer knows how to be happy at the expense of spoils, thanks to you and your blue eyes."_ He kissed his boyfriend's head. " _You woke up and you spun my universe. The Earth no longer spins, you spin for it. At war they give kisses, they do not fight anymore_." He paused and thought. Alec asked what was he thinking about, if the song was over. But his boyfriend just kept singing: " _People fly through the sea and they sail through the sky._   _Flowers grow in the sand, and it rains in the desert."_

Magnus giggled. "Am I being too cheesy?" 

"Please, just keep singing. Your voice is magic" Alec answered, he heard relaxed. So Magnus limited himself to his boyfriend's wishes. " _Now dreams are_   _because people dream awake. Innocence finally stops hiding from the lights. Food shortages become delicious since we're full of butterflies on our stomachs."_

"Full of what?" Alec asked.

"For centuries, Mundaneshad this theory that when we're in love, all those giggles on our bellies are... butterflies. You get it?"

"That explains a lot" He said, and kissed him. Magnus didn't have to hear it from Alec to know he wanted to listen to his song... " _At military academy they teach medicine. And the bankers now give housing and food._ " But stopped again, this time, he switched places with Alec so they both were lying in front of each other. Looking at nothing but their eyes. And Magnus repeated: " _No one longer knows how to be happy at the expense of spoils, thanks to you and your blue eyes."_

Alec's blue eyes blinked once. Twice. And then again. He felt so lucky to be lying next to this man, he had a hard time trying to believe it. "I love you too." He said.

absolute truth  
---  
absolute truth  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ♥ I know it might have serious grammar mistakes but I'D REALLY APPRECIATE your corrections, Comments and Kudos ♥


End file.
